


The Switch

by queeninclumps



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Hagatha, Other, The School for Good and Evil - Freeform, switch - Freeform, tagatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeninclumps/pseuds/queeninclumps
Summary: Hort had waited his whole life to be kidnapped
Relationships: Agatha/Beatrix (The School for Good and Evil), Agatha/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Agatha (the school for good and evil), Hort/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Hort trudged through the mud of Grave Hills towards the house on the top.

Of all of the people in town to be best friends with, Hort chose the one that lived on the top of a steep, and most likely _haunted_ graveyard. Hort clutched his basket of muffins and cucumbers and soldiered on up the hill.

He knocked on the door. "Teddy!" He sang.

No reply.

Hort frowned and cleared his throat. "I made muffins!" He heard footsteps on the other side of the door, then a weight press against it.

"Real ones? Or the ones you make?" a voice grouches.

Hort clenched his teeth. "My ones _are_ real ones-" he caught himself before he got angry. "They have sugar!"

Tedros didn't reply, and it was hard to read his silence.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk!" Hort offered. "Like yesterday?"

"Why of all the people in this town do you want to go with me?"

Hort hesitated. A dog barked beside him and Hort yelped, dropping his basket. He turned to Tedros's dog. It was covered in dirt. Tedros had told him that if the dog had let him give it a bath it would be a golden retriever.

Hort pounded on the door. "Tedros let me in now! The dog is trying to eat me!"

Tedros sighed heavily and opened the door, making Hort fall through from having his weight against it.

"It doesn't bite, you know," Tedros said. Hort looked up to see Tedros towering over him in a black smock and black clumps. He had greasy hair and an oily face.

"Are you crazy?" Hort panted.

Tedros shrugged and walked out the door and down the porch steps. "You coming?"


	2. The Princess’ Dart Rampage

Tedros licked cookie crumbles off his palms as he ran up the porch steps in the dark. He'd had a nice walk with Hort, but he couldn't stop thinking about all of the people that had stared at them. He pushed through the front door and the sound of a loon singing filled his ears.

" _In the forest primeval, a School for Good and Evil_ ," sang the loon.

Tedros groaned. _I'll never escape this crazed fantasy._

He trudged into his room and slammed the door behind him. "Dinner's almost ready! I made lizard soup!"

Tedros's stomach grumbled. Lizard soup would be nice. He slipped out of his room and was greeted with a suitcase sitting at the table.

"Planning an exotic vacation?" Tedros scowled.

His grandfather frowned at him, turning around. "Do you think you'll have to bring your own newts eyes? Or will they have them there for you?"

Tedros clenched his teeth. "M, I'm not going to that made up school."

Merlin wagged his finger at his grandson. "It's a privilege to be taken to that _not_ 'made up' school."

"Being kidnapped is a privilege. Yes, we're all mad here!" Tedros said, throwing his arms up, dramatically.

Merlin frowned deeply. "One day you'll see that this is what's best for you, my boy. You'll look back at this moment and laugh, surely."

"Yes, I'll for sure be laughing at the fact you thought this was all real."

Merlin sighed and shoved some things in the suitcase. "One day. One day you'll be grateful you were taken."

One day.

"One day you'll be where you're meant to be."

=====

Night was falling over Camelot.

Each dart stuck to the picture perfectly.

Agatha was supposed to be rushing around the room, trying to decide what she would take to the school. But she had left the task until the last minute because deep down, she wasn't ready to leave Camelot, the place she had lived all her life. She'd traveled the Woods with her parents. Seen what the Woods had to offer, and though it was all beautiful, there was no other place that she belonged. So why would she leave Camelot?

Agatha shuffled the darts in her palms, and threw another at the picture. It landed on her fathers chin, giving him the devil's goatee.

Yes the picture the princess was defacing was of her father. The one that ran off with her mother's lady-in-waiting and best friend, Honora.

He didn't blame him for wanting to leave. Her mother was nightmare. All she had were her looks. But, still, she was the only one who didn't leave her.

Unless you call dying leaving her.

Agatha's tutor, Callis had also taken her purple cape, and rid herself of the Pendragons-

The door handle clicked and Bethna walked in. Agatha hid the darts behind her back. Bethna's eyes scanned the room, and narrowed on Agatha's empty suitcase.

"I see you haven't packed. I would send a servant in to help you, but I'm sure you know how that would turn out," Bethna said. Agatha swallowed. She hated the servants touching her things. Especially her dresses. She got very angry and loud when they did, and she was also holding darts... Bethna made an amused sound when she spotted Stefan's portrait. "Do take your medication, Agatha," Bethan smiled, feigning kindness. Long before Callis had left, she'd assigned Agatha an elixir that helped calm her when she got too angry, and they were still recreating that elixir for her.

Agatha's fingers started shaking and a few darts fell out of her hands.

Bethna noticed, but didn't pay it any attention. "Pack your bag, dearie. Or there'll be consequences."

Bethna exited, slamming the door behind her.

Agatha clutched another dart so hard blood drained from her fingers, and hurled it at the shut door.


	3. Pa’s Tavern

The tavern was empty. This was no surprise to Rhian, most of their usual clients were out on border patrol.

Rhian looked over at his brother, reading a book he had held up with a few beer bottles.

"Hey, bookworm, you gonna help me with these cups?" Rhian mused. He didn't expect a reply, because when his brother got his nose in a book, it stayed there. Rhian sighed and peeked out of the foggy front window.

"You scared you'll get taken by the School Master?" Rafal teased.

Rhian rolled his eyes. "We're to young to be taken, brother."

"Mmm, but if they decide to take the oldest child under 12, it'll for sure be you, 'cause, you're, say it with me now: 15 seconds older!" Rafal said.

Rhian turned back to Rafal, to see him still reading.

"Nah, one day they'll take you and you'll be all 'wah wah, I miss Rhi Rhi!'" Rhian mimicked.

Rafal snickered, "You call yourself Rhi Rhi?"

"W-what? No!" Rhian huffed. Rafal laughed at his twin.

"Can you see Pa out there?" Rafal said, walking over to the window. Rafal scanned the villagers for a while before he spotted their father, with a torch in hand, trying to look tough and uncrossable.

"That School Master won't be getting through here," Rhian said, pulling a super man pose.

====

"Don't worry, Reaper, it's lovely in my suitcase!" Agatha smiled, shoving her cat in the bag. Reaper hissed and pushed the lid off his head. Agatha huffed. "Look, Reaper, I'll take you out in the flowerground! I just need to get you out of the castle without anyone noticing!" Reaper thought about this for a moment, and them buried himself in Agatha's dresses. Agatha smiled and closed the lid - there were wholes in Agatha's trunk so the poor thing wouldn't suffocate.

She pulled the trunk off the bed, shoved some darts in her pocket and tightened Excalibur around her waist, "I'm ready!"

She may have been _packed_ , but Agatha was most certainly not _ready_.


End file.
